Seeing Double
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Alice has a twin sister that's more like Hatter.  The adventure begins. . . *Post-mini* Hatter/OC


Seeing Double

Summary: Thanks, a raven like a writing desk, for giving me this idea! Alice left Wonderland and got together with Jack. She has a twin sister that's a lot like Hatter. Hmm, the adventure begins. Hatter/OC

Alice always despised her. Her as in her twin sister, Savannah Hamilton. In grade school, Savannah's grade was always higher than Alice's. Every teacher loved Savannah, in fact, they looked up to her. Alice saw her as the queen of everything. Her mother would never ask Savannah to do the chores, always Alice.

To tell the truth, Alice couldn't stand Savannah's presence, as did she. Savannah told secrets about Alice behind her back, and Alice knew, but said nothing. Even though Alice was fifteen minutes older than Savannah, she always bossed Alice around as a child.

"Oh my God, Alice. Can't you find _anything_ better to do?" Savannah rolled her eyes as Alice, a high school senior this year, sat in her room reading Eat Pray Love.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your _boyfriend_. I wonder if he's got 'plans' tonight." Alice retorted filling her sentences with as much sarcasm as can be.

"Whoa, Alice. How do you even know that we—"

"Because I do, Savannah dear. See, when you came home at exactly 2:26 A.M yesterday, I was finishing a research project for Mr. White's class. I heard you open the door, but I didn't dare approach you. You went the bathroom and started throwing up. I could only suspect one thing. When you woke up this morning, I could smell Mason's cologne in your room. So, that's how I know."

"Way to go, Sherlock. You caught me, but you better not dare tell Mom." Savannah warned.

"Savvy, you know I wouldn't do that." Alice closed her book and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich for her.

Alice and Savannah stood on the opposite spectrums of cliques in school. Savannah was a cheerleader, the head cheerleader to be exact. She believed because she was captain she ruled the school on the palm of her hand. As stereotypical as she was, blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, and having sexual affairs with a football player, one aspect of her personality separated her from the other cheerleaders: she became close friends with a girl of "lower ranking" than her.

Savannah became friends with a girl named Nichole. Nichole really didn't fit in to a single clique. She could become friends with plenty of kinds of people, including really popular and very unpopular people.

Alice, on the other hand, was a dancer. Alice was the captain of the team, but cheerleaders always seemed to receive more special recognition than dancers. Alice figured that the cheerleaders could wear midriff tops and mini-skirts and the dance team couldn't. Out of the seventeen years Alice danced, she's worn more revealing costumes than the cheer team ever did.

She loved Savannah, but she had to admit, she was bitch sometimes. Savannah hated doing schoolwork; she only liked school because of the attention she received. Alice somehow was one of the small percentages of students who wanted to learn and live a successful life.

Alice fixed her sandwich and barely nibbled a bite before she heard a scream. Savannah's scream. Alice still couldn't forget her adventures in Wonderland no matter how hard she tried. Suspicious of the scream, Alice cautiously made her way to her room.

When she opened the door, everything seemed to look normal.

"Savannah?" she called, but Savannah was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Alice." A familiar male voice greeted. Alice knew who's voice that was, but she didn't want to turn around. Alice took a deep breath closing her eyes, trying to remain calm as long as possible.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath as she unwillingly turned around to face Mad March.

Alice couldn't help but to try and hide the middle finger she wanted to stick at him. Her eyes spoke nothing of suspicion, only of hatred and revenge for him.

"Why are you here?" Alice demanded.

"Alice, I never remembered you this way." March commented.

"Yeah, well, explain to me why my sister's not here." Alice changed the subject.

March would have rolled his eyes if he could. Alice eyed him impatiently, trying to keep herself from blowing up.

"Well, here's the truth, angel. One of my cohorts wanted your cheerleader sister for a special purpose. I know how much you truly despise her, Alice, and I feel the same way about one of your very special friends, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Alice interrupted.

"Demanding child you are." March started, "Well, the point is your sister would be just the most perfect addition to the Resistance."

Alice jaw nearly dropped to the floor when Mad March mentioned the Resistance. "Since when do you care about the Resistance?"

That wasn't Alice's real question. The question she wanted to say was, "If you just said the Resistance, does that involve Hatter, much less Dodo?"

Alice never could forget what Dodo did to her, and she didn't want that to happen to her little sister. She never told her sister about what happened in Wonderland because Alice would rather not scare Savannah like that.

"Look, sweet cheeks. I cared about the Resistance since you met Hatter. I never imagined you two would get so close."

"Wait, so you were spying on us when we—"

"Of course I was, Alice! I couldn't keep my eyes off you because it was _my_ job to find you and bring you to the Queen, but I just acted like I was her little puppet that whole time. I wanted you dead, Alice."

His words finally began to make sense in Alice's mind. Alice took another deep breath, looking at her stomach then back up at March.

"So, why did you come here and talk to me?" Alice's voice softened relaxing a little.

"I was getting there. Alice, just relax. I won't do anything to hurt you, but I do need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I just need you to," March grabbed her waist covering her mouth with his hand, "Stay quiet." Alice struggled against him as he led her to the Looking Glass he placed outside their door.

"A little advice, doll face, breathe." March pushed Alice through the Glass before she could utter a sound.

The same sensation filled Alice as she fell further towards Wonderland. Now, Alice set off on a mission: stay away from March and find Savannah.


End file.
